


Dangerous Liaisons

by redundant_angel



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel/Demon Relationship, Awkward Sexual Situations, Developing Relationship, Enemies With Benefits, Espionage, F/M, Ligur doesn't understand idioms, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mostly Silliness, Plot if you squint., Rare Pairings, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redundant_angel/pseuds/redundant_angel
Summary: Ligur spit on the ground.  “Kissing? An angel and a demon? That’s...”“Bad?” Michael offered, exasperated.“Terrible," he agreed.“Horrible," she added.“Downright disgusting.” He flashed her a mischievous grin.
Relationships: Ligur/Michael (Good Omens)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 69





	Dangerous Liaisons

**Author's Note:**

> There seems to be a lack of Michael/Ligur fics, so I thought I'd thrown my hat in the ring. I wrote this as a distraction from the other things that I'm supposed to be writing for events (haha oops). This is just a drabble with not a lot of plot, and Michael comes off as pretty heartless in it.

The archangel Michael had clout. She was well-regarded as a calm, cool, and collected high ranking angel who wasn’t to be messed with. Michael had held her post as Gabriel’s right-hand angel since the beginning, and with Armageddon finally approaching, this wasn’t likely to change. 

And yet.

There were few things in Heaven that could bring you close to something resembling excitement. Life as an angel was lovely, as by definition, it should be. However, being stuck full time in Heaven, as pleasant as that was in theory, quite frankly, was boring. Each day would bleed painfully slowly into the next, and after six thousand years, this had grown rather maddening. So, that’s why when Michael’s phone rang one day with a call from an unlisted number, she couldn’t help but answer.

Ligur, Duke of Hell was on the other end. Michael whispered in a panic, her eyes darting around the room to make sure no one else could hear.

“How did you get this number?”

“ _Found it lying around_ ,” came the gruff reply. “ _Who’s this_?”

Michael hesitated. Demons, after all, were nothing but vermin; pesky creatures so far beneath angels that they deserved whatever they got. She should have hung up. She should have blocked the call and that would have been the end of it. But for someone whose job, not to mention entire existence, revolved around predictability and order, a little entropy might have been just what the doctor ordered. The sound of Ligur’s voice alone was enough to provide Michael that flickering edge of danger that she craved.

“This is the archangel Michael,” she said sweetly. “What can I do for you?”

***

While Heaven and Hell were technically on opposite sides, the fact of the matter was that they were both working towards a common goal: Armageddon. If asked Michael would deny it, but she had been gathering information on “the other side” through backchannels for the last eleven years, and Ligur was her key informant. 

In exchange for information on the movements of the demon Crowley, Michael would let certain tidbits slip about the angel Aziraphale’s latest assignment. It was a simple arrangement, but it kept everyone in the loop and everyone happy. Everyone except for Aziraphale, anyway.

Michael had long suspected that Aziraphale was considering coming up with a way to put a stop to Armageddon. Gabriel had firmly told the him, on multiple occasions, that such a pursuit was pointless, but the expression on Aziraphale’s face told Michael everything she needed to know. This was an angel who was losing faith in the great plan, and even if Gabriel were too bull-headed to see it, she could. It didn’t take her long to find multiple pictures of Aziraphale and Crowley _fraternizing_ in the Earth Observation Files, and when Aziraphale brought up his plan to stop Armageddon completely, Michael knew what she had to do. 

She scanned the room to make sure none of the other angels were watching, then pulled out her phone and headed for the stairwell. 

“ _Yeah_?” came Ligur’s gruff but familiar voice on the other line. Ligur was the type of no-nonsense demon that would get things done, and as much as Michael hated to admit it, she liked that about him. 

“It’s me,” she whispered, no introduction necessary. “It’s our man, Aziraphale. Is there any possibility that he’s working for you?”

Ligur choked on a laugh. “ _Him? Not a chance_.”

“Well, then you might want to investigate the activities of the demon Cowley. Might be playing his own game. Word to the wise.”

“ _Not bloody likely_ ,” Ligur growled. “ _Demons don’t play games_.”

Michael rolled her eyes. “No. I’m telling you that you can’t trust him.” 

“ _Hmm._ A _nd I can trust you?_ ”

“Of course, you can trust me,” she assured him. “M’ an angel.”

“ _Fine. I’ll look into it_.”

“See that you do.”

***

“I’ve been thinking,” Ligur began as he approached Hastur in one of the basement offices in Hell. The other demon grunted back at him distractedly without looking up. He was busy dumping out a bucket filled with whatever liquid was dripping from the ceiling. 

“About Crowley,” Ligur added. That got Hastur’s attention. 

“What about him?”

“Not sure,” Ligur shrugged, not wanting to let Hastur in on the details. “All I know is that it’s nothing good.”

“That’s all right then. He’s not meant to do good.”

“Nothing bad, then!”

“Yeah?” Hastur perked up excitedly. “We goin’ in?” 

“Not yet.” Ligur’s amber eyes flashed dangerously in tandem with the shifting colour of the chameleon on his head. He didn’t want Hastur tagging along if he could handle it on his own, in his own way. “I need proof first. But when I get it, the slimy bastard’s going to be in so much trouble.”

Hastur chuckled darkly. “Yeah. Whatever, just hurry up.” The bucket had began to overflow again and he dumped it down the drain with disgust.

***

Michael’s phone rang only an hour later.

“Yes?”

“ _You wanted to know if I had any dirt on Crowley_.”

“And?”

“ _I do_.”

There was a long pause.

“Right. Well? What is it?”

“ _You won’t believe where I found ‘im_.” 

Michael sighed, growing increasingly impatient. “Try me.”

“ _The angel_ … _You know the one? Runs a bookshop_?” 

“I know the one.”

Someone happened to walk by at that moment and Michael flashed them her phoniest smile.

“ _Well_ ,” Ligur continued, “ _I tracked ’im down. Saw Crowley go inside the bookshop. Bet they’re killing each other as we speak_.”

“Are you certain?” Michael demanded.

“ _Well, yeah. An angel and a demon? What else would they be doing_?”

“Very well,” Michael sighed. “Let me take care of it.”

***

Seconds later, Michael appeared on a rooftop in Soho. It just happened to be conveniently located across the street from Aziraphale’s bookshop. Sure enough, the demon Crowley’s Bentley was parked outside on the street below. With a snap of her fingers, Michael conjured up a pair of binoculars and used them to peer into the bookshop windows. She could just make out the back of Crowley’s head, but Aziraphale’s face was in plain view. Crowley was gesticulating wildly, and the angel looked like he was on the verge of tears. 

Suddenly, there was a shift of demonic energy and Michael drew in a sharp intake of breath as she turned, ready to smite her attacker. Ligur was staring back at her, his unblinking crimson eyes aglow with curiosity. 

“You idiot!” Michael hissed. “You frightened me.”

Ligur shrugged. “t’s my job.”

“You need to be more careful. I could have killed you!”

The chameleon on Ligur's head was glowering down at Michael with a smug look on its face and she tried not to make eye contact with it. She instead focused on Ligur’s impossibly gorgeous eyes, a trait of his that seemed entirely too beautiful to belong to a demon. Perhaps not all demons were as despicable as she'd previously thought.

“What are you doing here?” she demanded. 

Ligur grinned and it was all sharp teeth. “You think I would miss the chance to see a demon ripping an angel to shreds? Would have brought popcorn but the microwave in the staff room has been broken for years.”

Michael scoffed and turned her attention back the bookshop.

“So? What do you see?” Ligur asked.

“They’re talking.”

“Talking?” He bit out a hiss of frustration. “That’s it? They ain’t trying to kill each other or nothing?”

“No.”

“I knew Crowley had gone soft.”

Aziraphale had stepped out of view but Crowley had now turned around and Michael could see the torment writ across the demon’s face as he spoke. “They’re arguing but I can’t make out what they’re saying.”

Ligur cracked his knuckles. “I say we go in and find out.”

“Wait!” Michael threw her arm out to stop the demon and her hand ended up coming to rest on his chest. “We can’t be seen together. I’ll go. You stay here.”

Ligur’s eyes flashed a deep shade of red as he considered the angel in front of him. “Fine,” he growled. “But I get to keep the binoculars.”

“Fine,” Michael sighed and shoved the binoculars into his hands. She snapped her fingers and teleported herself onto the street corner below. Using a quick miracle to obscure her presence from human and angels alike, she sidled up to the bookshop’s brick exterior of the shop and carefully peered through the window. 

It took her a moment to locate Crowley and Aziraphale, as they were no longer standing in the center of the bookshop's rotunda. She leaned forward; her face practically pressed up against the glass. A flurry of movement in the corner of the room caught her eye. You could get in a lot of trouble for cursing in Heaven. Luckily, Michael was doing fieldwork at the moment.

“Holy shit,” she whispered, stunned at what she was seeing.

“What’s going on?”

Ligur had materialized on the pavement beside her and was leering into the window.

“I thought I told you to wait up top?” Michael snapped.

“They moved. Couldn’t see.” Ligur shoved Michael out of the way so that he could get a better look through the window himself. She watched as confusion dawned on the demon’s face, only to be replaced by shock, and then disgust.

“That’s … that’s…” Ligur sputtered, unable to peel his eyes away the scene in front of him. “Crowley’s sucking on the angel’s lips,” he said, appalled. “I’ve never seen anyone kill someone that way before.”

“He’s not killing him, you idiot,” Michael snapped, suddenly feeling very warm under her collar. “They’re kissing.”

Ligur spit on the ground. “Kissing? An angel and a demon? That’s...”

“Bad?” Michael offered, exasperated.

“Terrible,” Ligur agreed.

“Horrible," Michael nodded.

“Downright disgusting,” added Ligur, flashing her a mischievous grin.

Before Michael could parse out what that grin meant, the demon had grabbed her roughly by the lapels and crushed his lips hard against her own.

Every fiber of Michael’s body screamed at her to fight or flee. Her first instinct, of course, was to destroy him. He was demon and in no uncertain terms should she have ever allowed him to so much as _touch_ her, let alone kiss her. Still, the taste of temptation, the sheer thrill of doing something that she had never been allowed, was winning the battle in between her heart and her head. She kissed him back.

After the initial fear of being burnt alive by hellfire subsided (Aziraphale seemed fine, after all), Michael realized she wanted this more than she thought. Ligur was rough and demanding; a powerhouse of teeth and tongue. Kissing him was nothing like Michael had ever imagined... not that she had ever imagined, of course. Although Michael had never kissed anyone before, she’d done more than enough reconnaissance work over the years to have a good grasp of the basics. Ligur seemed to be fumbling his way through it as well, although his technique seemed to be more on the sadistic side. 

_Well, if he likes it rough,_ Michael thought, and she smacked Ligur hard across the face.

The demon reacted with a growl of arousal and he grabbed a handful of Michael’s hair and pulled her head back, exposing her throat. His teeth scraped against the curve of her neck and then he bit down, leaving a mark that would be visible for a good long while. Michael cried out and tilted her hips against Ligur’s in encouragement. The demon must have taken the hint because he lifted the archangel off her feet and hoisted her onto the wide ledge beneath the window. 

Michael turned and saw that Crowley and Aziraphale were quite busy at the moment and weren’t likely to catch a glimpse of them through the window, and yet she knew she was taking quite a risk. If they were caught together, she could lose everything. At least that’s what she’d been told to believe, and yet somehow this knowledge only made her want him even more. She tugged desperately at the clasp of Ligur’s belt to release him from the confines of his trousers and the demon tore unapologetically at her pristine pantsuit, ripping the material to shreds with his nails She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pushed roughly inside her and began thrusting madly.

“I should smite you right now, you filthy demon,” Michael whispered breathlessly, pulling the demon closer.

“And I should rip your throat out,” Ligur hissed back, his fingertips digging hard into her skin. 

“Just shut up and fuck me.”

With a low growl, Ligur lifted her into his arms and pinned her against the wall, picking up speed as he pounded into her. Michael moaned, certain she was going to discorporate from adrenaline alone. She was filled with a sense of euphoria that she had never known in millennia. Heaven itself wasn’t pleasure; it was only a baseline. Pleasure could never be realized without the understanding of pain. And right now, Michael wanted to experience both. Now she could she why Aziraphale had been so reluctant to see it all end.

The chime on the bookshop door rattled and the sound of it was like ice in Michael’s veins. Horrified that they might be caught, Michael struggled out from Ligur's grip and shoved him away from her with an inhuman burst of force, sending the demon flailing backwards. As she turned back, she caught her reflection in the window: her hair was an unruly mess, her clothing was torn, and her lips were kissbitten and red. Crowley and Aziraphale were nowhere to be seen.

“Hey!” Ligur growled. “I wasn’t finished!”

“Filthy demon,” Michael grumbled loudly, in case anyone was listening. “Get back! How dare you touch an archangel!”

For half a second, Michael could see the hurt in Ligur’s eyes at being so unceremoniously discarded, but his expression changed when he spotted Crowley crossing the street towards the Bentley.

“I have to go." With a quick miracle, Michael righted her hair back into a perfect coif and returned her outfit to its wrinkle free and spotless state. 

Ligur scowled. “But what about _them_? If Crowley thinks this is over, he’s dead wrong.” His eyes glimmered with malice and he seemed disappointed that he had missed the chance to discorporate someone.

“Forget them. They’re not worth your time,” Michael said, feeling uncharacteristically generous. “Besides, if they _do_ find a way to stop the war, maybe we can pick this up where we left off?”

Ligur stared at her blankly.

“We can have sex,” Michael said bluntly, spelling it out for him.

His eyes widened. “Oh!”

 _Call me_ , she mouthed to Ligur. Then she was gone.

***

When the next day came and the world hadn't ended after all, Michael was secretly thankful for turtle-necks tops. The mark that Ligur had left on her skin still burned, but it was pleasantly dark sensation that she secretly coveted.

Aziraphale and Crowley had been successful in stopping Armageddon, and their respected head offices were looking for revenge. She found out later that Hastur had decided to go after Crowley alone and had ended up getting himself killed. Ligur, it seemed, had listened to her when she’d told him not to bother chasing him down. Still, it wasn’t until Gabriel took her aside and ordered her to carry a sieve of holy water down to Hell that she realized Crowley was inexplicably immune, and when she returned to Heaven shortly after Crowley's trial, she found that Gabriel had tried to kill Aziraphale using hellfire and the angel had survived. 

Michael was convinced that knew the reason why. 

Perhaps this was the reason why consorting with demons had been forbidden by Heaven in the first place. It would irrevocably change them into something more powerful. Aziraphale and Crowley were no longer just angels or demons, but something altogether new. Something new, and powerful, immune to holy water and hellfire alike… something that could never be destroyed. It was a power that Michael wanted for her own. And who was to say how many times one would have to “consort” with one another in order to gain such an immunity. Better safe than sorry.

With a smug grin, Michael picked up her phone and hurried for the stairwell. She dialed Ligur’s number. 

“It’s me,” she said sweetly when the demon picked up. “What are you doing tonight?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
